Tripping And Falling
by Courtney-Christina
Summary: The Parkers and the Malfoys go way back. Lucius has a plan but will Potter get in the way?
1. Love at first sight?

Tripping And Falling (rewrite)

  
  


Rate: PG-13 for some snogging

  
  


Year: 5th, Isabelle is a transfer student from Bauxbatons.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Her family was independently wealthy. Her father came from a magical back ground but wasn't a practitioner. Her mother was a muggle that came from a wealthy family. Now Isabelle was switching schools. She was from America but there was no school there so she went to the school in France. Now her family was moving and she'd been invited to attend Hogwarts. 

Her father knew Lucius Malfoy because he had dated Isabelle's aunt, Cheryl, while they were attending Hogwarts together. Isabelle was getting new robes in Diagon Alley when Lucius came in and she was introduced to him. "My son is around here somewhere. You'll meet him this year, I'm sure. Isabelle you will make a great Slytherin." Isabel paid for her robes and told the older man it was a pleasure to meet him. Then she walked out of the store. Her father stayed and caught up with his old friend.

Draco was checking out the newest broom when a very pretty blonde girl walked out of the robe shop his father had just entered. His father and apparently hers too had followed her outside. She said something to them and went to Flourish and Blott's to go get her school books and some extra curricular reading material.

Isabelle could speak French and English so she had a larger choice of books. She really never got used to learning her first four years in French, the language was hard to understand quite frankly. Izzy was really looking forward to being able to learn in English.

She paid for her books and left carrying a very large and heavy pile of books along with the box containing her new robes. Then she tripped on an uneven cobblestone and she went sprawling forward. Her things landed on the ground around her but she never completely fell. She was held up but a pair of strung arms.

The pale girl looked up to see a gorgeous blond boy staring back at her. She smiled and thanked him for catching her and then she pulled back from him and straightened herself out. She felt a little cold without his arms around her but she ignored it. Luckily her box of robes had remained tightly sealed. Unfortunately her books were scattered about. Draco helped her pick the books. She didn't know him but she wanted to. 

"No problem." Draco said to Isabelle, then he realized that he didn't know the beautiful stranger's name, "Hey, what's your na-" before he had a chance to finish his quiestion he was cut of by Isabelle's father. Draco's father looked at the two of them approvingly and walked over to them with Isabelle's father.

"Isabelle, your mother is going to have an absolute fit if we don't hurry up and get home." He nodded to Draco, "My regards to your mother, Draco. It was nice catching up with you lucius but we must now take our leave." He took some of Isabelle's books and she waved to Draco and they left.

Lucius was grinning like an idiot, "You like her, eh boy? Well she may not be a pure blood but she comes from a good and wealthy family. Her magic is also strong. Much better than that nymph Pansy, no? Maybe you two should be seated together on the train...." Draco nodded


	2. On The Train

Tripping and Falling

  
  


Part Two: On the Train

  
  


By. Chrissy

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Isabelle was sitting in her cabin reading "Hogwarts: A History" when she heard the door slide open. She took a quick glance up to see who had entered and dropped her book in shock. Draco smiled, pleased with his father's work, and handed her the book, "Isabelle Parker, I am Draco Malfoy. Terribly sorry we weren't properly introduced last time we met." Isabelle smiled sweetly and set the book he'd just returned to her down on the seat next to her. 

"That's okay, I'm glad your father set this up I wouldn't want to be stuck with some prat like Potter for the entire ride over." Isabelle said and Draco's smiled widened and brightened considerably and then turned into a smirk. She twirled a piece of her now curly hair around her finger. She changed fro straight to crimpy or wavy to curly every other week.

"How'd you know my father set this up?" Draco said wanting to know who her sources were that knew his fathers business.

"My aunt is one of your mother's best friends. Your dad told you mum who wrote about it to my aunt. Apparently you are supposed to be some sort of tour guide or informant or something." Isabelle gave him a tiny smile, "So tell me Draco, what does Hogwarts have to offer this particular transfer student?" She looked at him and noticed he was not nervous, or didn't appear to be. He looked totally calm and totally cute!

"Don't you think it is ridiculous that they're sorting me like a first year? I don't want those little babies to drool on me or anything...." Isabelle said and was somewhat sarcastic with the second part.

"I don't see why they just won't let you pick your own house. The only good thing about this school is the Potions class and the Quidditch team." Draco smirked when he saw her smile knowingly at his line about Quidditch and Snape's teaching. "Of course Slytherin team is the best team in the school but it is still rather amusing to see the losing team try to play."

"You are the seeker, or so my aunt has informed me..... Would you mind if I cheered for you at the first game?" Isabelle was flirting ever so subtly and so was Draco. Then she decided to ruin the moment, "My aunt also tells me Potter is a stuck up prat who never gets in trouble because he is famous."

Draco nodded and scowled, "He is always breaking rules, even gets prefects in on it. He's always gotten special treatment too. If he wasn't famous he would've been expelled by now." Isabelle nodded and said, "I figured as much."

"I can't wait to see you play Draco." Isabelle said. She didn't have the chance to say anymore because Hermione and Ron burst into their cabin. Isabelle recognized Hermione as the girl who was trying to pick a fight with some red headed girl at Flourish and Blott's.

"Not that we're sorry to interrupt your little chat Malfoy but as we were passing by we happened to hear you bad mouthing Harry. Must you always poison the new students?" Hermione drolled on. Ron put on an idiot grin and said, "Why ask him Herm? It is his only joy in life to ruin Harry's reputation and life."

Draco would've said something but Isabelle did first. She remained cool and confident the entire time and looked right up at them from where she sat looking utterly bored with them. "If you are going to continue talking about Draco and myself like we aren't sitting right in front of you, please do it else where. Plus that prat Potter is but an annoying and meager blip in Draco's life. He has many joys that you lot are too illiterate to comprehend."

Hermione looked very ruffled by the comment, "Malofy is an insufferable git who has no life but hates Harry!" And Ron replied with, "What does illiterate mean?"

Draco finally piped up, "And your only reason for living is to follow Potter, defend him, break rules for and with him, and sticking your heads up his arse. Potter is a prat so sod off!" Then he pushed them out of the room and locked the cabin door, "What losers....."

"I really hope I'm not in their house. Ugh, I cannot stand them! They're like an obsessive fan club or something...." Isabelle said that and it inspired a laugh from Draco, "What?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I call them, Potter's little fan club. Although it isn't too little it is basically the entire school except for Slytherins and Snape." Draco said and smirked as he heard Isabelle giggle sweetly. He didn't usually go for sweet girls, but she was a different story, he knew she only appeared to be sweet but she had some actual depth to her.

Isabelle stood up to close the curtains of the windows closed and the train lurched forward and flung her onto Draco. They both blushed furiously and Isabelle apologized and closed the curtains. When she sat down they returned to talking and continued to do so until they were in the Great Hall and she had to get in line.


	3. Sorting

Tripping and Falling

  
  


Part Three: Sorting

  
  


By. Chrissy

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


After Dumbledore's speech the sorting began. Isabelle sat on a rickety stool and wore a disgusting old hat that spoke loudly and rather annoyingly. It yelled at her for calling it nasty and old and then whined about other stuff and rambled on. She finally got fed up, "Would you just tell me what house I am in please!" Some people stared at her, nobody ever talked back to The Hat....

"Only people like you would be anxious to find out what you already know. Go now child, it is in your blood.... SLYTHERIN!" The hat squeaked and Isabelle took the ratty thing off and walked towards the cheering table. Pansy's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw Draco motion Izzy over to sit next to him. She glared at Izzy but was ignored.

Harry was staring at the 5th year girl who'd just been sorted. She must've been the new exchange student.... no they didn't have any of those so that made her a transfer student. Hogwarts didn't have to many of those. She was beautiful..... He didn't even notice she'd been sorted Slytherin. He'd been mesmerized by her and was staring at her the entire time. He'd been zoned out the entire sorting!

Hermione let him know that by elbowing him, "Harry... the sortings are done... HARRY!" He was still staring at Isabelle until Herm jerked him back into reality.

He laughed nervously, "Oh, I know 'Mione..." and he ate some food. Draco and Izzy sat at the Slytherin table laughing and talking like they'd known each other for years and that's what it felt like to them....

"You really should have looked up at their table Izzy, I swear. Granger was squealing at Potter like a pig because he was staring after you. He missed the entire sorting!" Draco felt amazing, he was so happy when she'd been sorted Slytherin. He was never usually talkative either but he felt like he could talk with her for hours.

"Draco that is nasty! I am soooo not interested in him. But to tell you the truth, I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go wander the halls and then maybe find a place to hang in the common room. She stood up to leave but Draco stood up with her.

"I'm not hungry either so I'll go with you. Crabbe and Goyle stay here." Draco said. Isabelle and Draco walked the halls for a bit then wandered the dungeons until they reached the portrait hole. "Potter is a Prat." was the password and they entered the common room. They talked for a bit and then went up to their dormitories. 

Pansy left shortly after them. When she got to the common room they were no where to be found and Pansy feared that they were off snogging some where. She checked the 5th year girls dorm and sure enough Izzy was in her bed sleeping. Pansy muttered a curse that was supposed to turn Isabelle's hair purple but it instantly reflected and turned Pansy's hair purple.

"Draco said you might try something like that." Isabelle said as she sat up in her bed with a self confident little smirk gracing her features. Pansy was shocked s she saw the unaffected Isabelle.

"You used a reflection spell? How? That is too advanced for half breeds, only pure bloods can do that!" Pansy murmured as the realization hit her that her hair was purple now. She was so mad she was shaking.

"I'm simply more powerful than most girls on our level and that is obvious you git. And I am really tired so don't go trying anything like that again." Isabelle chided and pulled the curtains closed. Pansy pouted after saying a quick 'whatever' and going into the bathroom to undo the spell. 

Isabelle pointed her wand towards the bathroom, "Afro ensuite." and as she heard a shocked scream she smiled. After Pansy took the purple out it had turned into a 'fro. Pansy ran into the dorm and Izzy took a picture with magical film so you could see Pansy freaking out. She quickly hid the camera. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. Did that spell hit you? Let me undo that for you. Afro ouvrir. There you go." Isabelle smiled sweetly then went to sleep, leaving Pansy more than pissed.

After a week of reflected curses from Pansy and a roll of magical film, Isabelle gave Draco a tour of the pictures while that sat up front by the lake on Sunday evening. Draco was laughing so hard his eyes were watering and he couldn't breathe.

"This is from the first night when she tried to turn my hair purple but then I reflected it and gave her an afro. But I was being sweet and reversed it for her." She said and showed him a new picture, "Oh! This was from the Library when she tried to knock a bookshelf over onto me but I kept it standing and then I enchanted a book and it chased her out of the Library."

They were on the picture for day three when Pansy stormed over to them. "ISABELLE PARKER! You slutty mud-blood ho! Get away from Draco, I've had enough of your mindless flirting and making me look bad."

Isabelle merely glance up towards Pansy's brooding figure, "If he wanted me to leave him alone he would treat me like he treats you." Pansy just growled and pulled out her wand.

"Right now- Witches duel! Winner gets Draco. No seconds we'll have it just you and me." Pansy said. Draco didn't like the idea at all. It wasn't that he thought Isabelle couldn't handle Pansy, he knew she was more than capable. He was more afraid she'd get expelled for whatever she did to Pansy..... Draco became the referee to their little spout.

"I do hope you don't mind if I cast in French, Draco." Isabelle smiled, this would be fun

"Go right ahead Iz I understand Francias." Draco said, "Regular rules, blah, blah, blah , and it's over when somebody gives up or is too screwed up to stop it when they're in to deep."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


next time- Witches Duel by the lake! Who will be the victor?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Witches Duel

Tripping and Falling

  
  


Part 4: Witches Duel

  
  


By. Chrissy

  
  


~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~

  
  


Isabelle started the duel, "Lent le chevoux frizzy!" Pansy's hair began to grow into masses of large frizzy curls and she couldn't see at all. The curls kept growing.

"Raccourcir raides!" Pansy shortened and straightened her hair, but Isabelle was already casting again. It was soo not looking good for Pansy who was already on the defensive and Isabelle was gaining power. Her spells were all in Francias, a language Pansy knew little of so it was hard to think of reversals and ways to counter.

"Circulaire montgolfie're poisson-volant!" Pansy became fat and poofy like a balloon and started floating . Pansy was screaming to be let down so Draco ended it.

He said, "Mettre un terma'," all spells were reversed and the duel was over, it was very short seing as how Isabelle was the only one who cast offensively. Isabelle won ans Pansy lost, it was that simple.

When Pansy ran inside the entire Slytherin house stared at her. Some had come outside to see what was going on and she replied to the stares, "Anybody else have a problem with me and Draco?" nobody answered so she said, "Good! Now let's go to dinner people we are late!"

They walked right past Pansy in the hall. None of Pansy's so called friends were paying any attention to her. She was in a bad mood and she was fighting her own house so nobody wanted to bother with her incessant bickering.


	5. The Yule Ball

Tripping and Falling

  
  


By. Chrissy

  
  


Part 5: The Yule Ball

  
  
  
  


~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was December already and Draco had not yet hooked up with Isabelle even though she'd "won" him in the duel with Pansy. The Yule ball had just been announced that morning in breakfast and Draco planned to ask her to go with him.

They were late for dinner and were in the common room doing their Transfiguration homework in French just to get the professor mad. Draco pulled Isabelle up to him and kissed her full on the lips, "Isabelle, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me."

Isabelle kissed him, "Sure, I'd love to. Now let's finish our home work and get down to dinner because you have a Quidditch game to win." She smiled at him and they kissed again. He pulled them both towards the portrait hole telling her she needed to eat too.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, I have one more thing to do for the essay and then I'll meet you down there. Save me a seat!" She smiled as she pushed him ever so gently out the portrait hole. He said bye to her and went down up to dinner.

Izzy sent her owl, Nephele, with a packet or magical pictures to her aunt. The pictures were mostly of her and Draco but some of Pansy and some other Slytherin girls. She also wrote a quick note to her aunt saying Draco had asked her to the Yule Ball. Then she ran down to the Great Hall and straightened herself befor eentering. She was walking past the Gryffindor table when somebody grabbed her arm lightly. 

She turned around to see who touched her and Harry let go of her arm. He was blushing... a lot... and he asked her, "Isabelle do you want to go to the Yule Ball..... I mean with um.... me?" Draco watched furiously from his seat and he stood up and walked over to Isabelle.

He wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, "Sorry Potter, she is taken. Maybe the Weasel Girl will go with you...." Harry looked shocked, "But I thought you two were just friends!"

Draco smirked, "Well you thought wrong Potter." He pulled Isabelle and himself back over to their table and left Harry staring after them. Once that sat down she broke into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Once she calmed down she started full out laughing and pointed to the Gryffindor table where Harry was getting the snot kicked out of him by George, Fred, and Ron.

"I'm guessing he asked Ginny to the Yule Ball" Draco laughed, Snape sat at the professor's table. Hermione and McGonogal seperated them and Ginny stood on the side lines blushing profusely. She ran out of the Great Hall with her head in her hands. On the way out of the Great Hall Draco could've sworn he heard Hermione say, "Harry deserved it anyways."but he ignored it. Was it because Harry liked Izzy or because he asked Ginny out? Probably both. Granger was dating George so she was probably just as protective of Ginny as her boyfriend was.

The teams at the game were Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione and Isabelle stared up at the sky as their boyfriends warmed up and practiced their moves. Harry was still upset about Isabelle and Draco but now he had Ginny. 

The next day was Hogsmede day so everybody could get their dress robes and such. Isabelle had decided to get ice blue, and Draco was going in black. Hermione would get a pale green and George would also go in black. Almost everybody had a date by now. But at the moment the only concern to anybody outside was who was going to win the match.

The Slytherin team was going to win this match because Harry was severely dragging and lagging. Even if he was actually doing his job, the Slytherin team could win. They'd won every game they'd played all school year. Every time they got the snitch too. Draco was performing his best ever and Snape didn't want to admit why he'd seen such improvement in performance.

George got knocked off his broom and broke an arm and dislocated his other shoulder so Herm brought him to Madame Pompfry's office and didn't let him finish the game. Nobody on the Slytherin team got injured at all. Of course they won again.

People were starting to glare at Harry and Izzy felt kinda bad knowing she'd caused him to be like that and been treated like that. She ran down to the field to congratulate Draco as Ginny worked her way down to comfort Harry. Then after having a small party in the common room everybody went to sleep.

Draco and Izzy snuck down to the cafeteria and the house elves made them cookies and chocolate frogs. Then the two took a walk around the dungeons and then re-entered the common room. After they talked again for a bit in front of the fire they went their separate ways.

When Draco got to his bed he opens the curtains and found a letter from his father. After changing and getting into bed Draco closed his bed curtains. He lit his wand and read the letter. He smiled a bit but he wasn't sure if he'd tell Isabelle just yet....

"Draco- Your mother and I are very happy that you have asked Isabelle to the Yule Ball. You have made a wise decision and all I can say is- WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! You cannot pass her up Draco and you must take charge or you'll fall behind. Start listening to me for once. -Father." That is what the letter said and Draco put it in his chest. Then he went to sleep knowing he had the support of his parents and the girl he lo- er... liked.


	6. The Mary Sue in You

Tripping And Falling  
  


By Chrissy  
  


Part 6: Her Name is Isabelle NOT Mary Sue :P  
  


A/N: Yeah I know what a Mary Sue is! Isabelle is kinda Mary Sue-ish but she has depth and I never said she was perfect I just said she was rich and knew some French I mean HELLO there is a difference LOL! In this chap we shall explore the depth of my Mary Sue! Plus I just realized that I said the last chap would have to Yule Ball and it didn't so I guess this one will. Once again I fear I've had bit too much of sugar and drink which isn't exactly a nice mix... for my already bad writing that is..... oh well!  
  


-.,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,..,;:'"*"':;,.-  
  


When Draco woke up he made sure he hid the letter in his trunk and then he got cleaned up and dressed. Tonight was the Yule Ball and Draco couldn't wait to see Isabelle. When he went down to breakfast she wasn't there. He hadn't seen her in the common room either, maybe she was sleeping still. Just as he'd stood up again Dumbledore entered and made an announcement, "My students, I am very sorry to tell you this but the Musical Group scheduled to perform at the Yule Ball has cancelled on us and unless any of the students have any reasonable ideas we'll have to get DJ or have Moaning Myrtle sing for us." He grinned

Isabelle was probably planning on singing or something, he'd never actually heard her sing so that would be good. But then she just decided to bust open the doors to the Great Hall very loudly and walk in with her hair tied on the top of her head and sticking out in all sorts of places and angles. She was not wearing her uniform robes, instead she was wearing silk, blue camouflage pajama pants and an oversized white t-shirt that said "Proud to Be and American Girl" with bright pink stars.  
  


She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked in and sat next to Draco, everybody was staring at her. Then 3 other girls from Slytherin showed up with their hair in equal disarray and were wearing muggle pajamas. Everybody was staring at all four of them. It wouldn't have been so odd if those girls had been anyone except for Isabelle Parker, Pansy Parkinson, Angel Marsters, and Maribeth Jenkins. These four girls were enemies and yet they seemed to have had a muggle pajama party.   
  


They started eating and quickly finished. Isabelle had only eaten a piece of toast. Then the four slumped out of the Great Hall in the same fashion they'd entered. Once they left the rumors started going around that the Weasley twins had given them their newest invention whereas others just thought they'd gotten drunk and had hang overs, others simply didn't give a damn.  
  


When the Slytherins returned to their common room to finish homework and study and such they found Isabelle snoozing on the couch, Angel in a fetal position on a chair, Pansy was laying on the (now broken to pieces) chess board. Meribeth was sleeping on the stairs with her head on the last step with a pillow and her feet about 5 steps up. Draco had Crabbe and Goyle help him carry the girls up to their beds. Then they went down to fix the chess board.

  
  


An hour later Draco had completed the chess board's reconstruction and gotten everything in working order. Isabelle and Meribeth came downstairs scowling at one another. Two seconds later Angel threw Pansy down the stairs. Now they were all in proper clothes and all looking quite perturbed. All Slytherins backed up to watch the fight. 

"You did that to us, do you realize that we made idiots out of ourselves in front of the entire school! I'm going to kill you!" Angel screamed as she charged at Pansy who was trying to stand up but was only to be helped by Isabelle. Meribeth stopped Angel saying something along the lines of, "Don't make it quick she has to suffer."  
  


Isabelle threw her not so nicely onto the couch she'd been sleeping on. "I cannot believe you Pansy. I thought you really meant what you said last night about not wanting any of us to fight anymore. You said we could all rule the school even better if we didn't have to worry about each other. I can't believe I believed you!"  
  


"What the hell did you give to us anyways?" Meribeth asked as she pointed her wand at Pansy. Draco got the distinct impression that Pansy had done something rather bitchy again. Then they heard a scream from upstairs. The fourth year student came running down from the Girls dorm crying as she held up her dress robes.  
  


"My beautiful silver robe is puce! WHO DID THIS!" The girl yelled, Pansy paled. She'd done a few spells last night so she couldn't be sure what she did after she'd downed the second butter bear. The rest of the girls who were going to the ball ran upstairs to check their dress robes and 50 or more screams could be heard as they all ran downstairs carrying puce dress robes.  
  


"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" Snape yelled as he entered the common room. He stared ate the four girls who'd caused such a scene at breakfast and then all the girls with their ugly dress robes.   
  


"Pansy turned all the girls dress robes some really ugly color and she cast unauthorized spells last night which caused the four to make the scene." some 4th year boy said. 'Brilliant deduction you git.' Draco thought to himself  
  


"Pansy is this true?" Snape said in barely hidden contempt. He really disliked the little trouble maker and she had totally disgraced their house that morning at breakfast and if she'd caused that.... he'd be forced to let her parents know and luckily get her transferred!  
  


"No- Yes- I - I guess, I am not sure Professor Snape, sir. I took one of my mother's sleeping pills last night and now I don't remember a thing." Pansy said quietly   
  


"Pansy, Isabelle, Angel, and Meribeth you all have detention tomorrow night and you get to clean up after the ball without magic." Snape turned and left leaving the girls to whine about their dresses. It took Pansy nearly three hours before she figured out how the reverse the thing whole big problem with the puce dress robes.  
  


After lunch, all the girls from every house ran to their dorms even though they had hours to get ready for the ball. Hours of preparation were necessary though, they are girls you know. So everybody left to get ready except the guys. The Raven Claw guys and the Slytherin guys were talking about the girls in their respective years and who they were going with and then they talked of Quidditch. The Gryffindor team went outside to play Quidditch while the rest of the guys followed them out. They were followed by the Hufflepuff boys who wanted to play for fun.

All the girls had gotten ready and were now helping each other (all problems forgetten for the moment as they all shared a mutual feeling of excitement and joy) look great for the ball. Even the worst of enemies were helping with the other's hair and make up. Isabelle and Meribeth had just finished turned Angel's nasty hair into beautiful brown and black ringlets that fell systematically from a loose bun on the top of Angel's head. Angel then started working on Meribeth's hair. Maribeth had decided to make a net with the tiny pony tails on her head but Angel talked her into a french Braid.

Isabelle looked all over and could not find Pansy anywhere. Pansy had been talking for a month about how she'd make Draco speechless at the first ball and win him back with her beauty. Izzy just couldn't wait to see just what Pansy looked like, modify her look a bit if necessary and then see just how Draco reacted. She still couldn't find Pansy in the common room and none of her 'friends' or usual crowd knew where she was. 

Isabelle went up to the 5th year dorms and heard muffled sobbing. She just knew in her little Mary Sue-ish mind that it was Pansy and she had to go save the world by finding out why Pansy was wasting precious time crying instead of showing Mary Sue just how perfect she really was. But Mary Sue... er... Isabelle went to the bathroom where the sounds were coming from and found the door to be locked. She knocked and Pansy still didn't let her in. So she decided to open it herself, "Aromahola," And there was a satisfying click that the perfect angel knew was going to come because every spell she did was always ever so perfect. 

Isabelle looked pitifully and Pansy's swollen ,red ,and tear streaked face as she sat on the bathroom floor in her nightgown, "Pansy dear, I know we are enemies and all but seeing as how I am perfect at everything I'm just going to use my wonderfully excelled divination skills to guess why you're upset." Isabelle shut her eyes and scrunched her face up so she looked like a chipmunk (or if you watch Roswell: like how Tess looks when she's mind warping somebody). Then with a satisfied and beaming smile she boasted, "I knew it! You don't have a date and your dress robes are ugly so you don't want to be seen in public!"

Pansy nodded miserably. Isabelle just grinned, "That's okay we can use my ever so perfect magic to help you! Accio robes de pansy." Isabelle smiled broadly still as Pansy's robes showed up, "Put those on." Pansy frowned at the regular work robes and frowned. She for some reason listened to the perfectly perfect girl in front of her saying to herself 'well she's perfect so what could possibly go wrong!'

Once Pansy put on her robes Isabelle kept her wand pointed at Pansy, "Decorata!" And perfectly mixed black and green sparks fluttered out of the wand and danced around Pansy. The spell was originally just to turn her robes into dress robes, which it did by making the sleeves a transperant and shiny emerald green color and the body a lovely black. But the perfectly perfect caster altered the spell ever so wonderfully so it'd do pansy's hair and make up in the Slytherin colors as well. Pansy's hair was put into a braid that was made to look like a serpent and she had black and green glitter in her hair, her eyeshadow was a light green and her eyeliner and mascara were of course black. Pansy looked like a Slytherin Princess.

"Now my dearest enemy friend person we have to go down into the common room and stun everyone with our beauty and excellence so they will all bow before us and I can take over the world." Isabelle positively gleamed and Pansy just stared at her, "Um... you can be my..... Fashion general!" And Pansy smiled as happily as Isabelle and they went downstairs. Even though only minutes had passed for those of you reading this and for the two girls, it'd been an hour for the rest of the school. The girls were now all done and the guys had just finished getting ready so they started to pair off and head down.

That was until Isabelle and Pansy came down stairs. Everybody stared at them and all the guys left their dates to throw themselves at Isabelle's perfectly pedicured feet. She was wearing open toed shoes so she could yet again flaunt her perfection. "I know you all love me but I'm taken by Draco for forever. My second in command and closest friend is open though. Now I, the most popular girl in all of Hogwarts and future ruler of the universe, must take my leave. Draco darling over here!" She went over to him and they went downstairs. Pansy the pug-faced model followed after them a minute later but she was being carried by several worshipers because she was affiliated with the most perfect girl ion the entire world!

The dance lasted until Isabelle got bored with it and had Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stop their good times just to carry her upstairs. Then, seconds later, everybody else got bored and decided to leave too now that their Goddess was no longer among them. Pansy was carried to the common room also but she had not had as grand of an exit as Isabelle had gotten though. And that is the end of the night at the Yule Ball.

  
  


!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********************************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!

AN: So how much of a Mary-Sue was that, huh? THAT WAS TOTALLY MARY SUE! Next chapter Isabelle will be back to normal and this chapter was just fun to write especially in my delusional state plus it shows how much of a Mary Sue I could make her if I felt like ruining an already bad fic. PLEASE REVIEW! Do tell me which you like better overly-mary-sue Isabelle or normal not very Mary Sue Isabelle.


	7. Before The Storm

Tripping and Falling 

  
  


Part 7: The Calm Before The Storm

  
  


By. Chrissy

  
  
  
  


Author's note: That was really fun to write last time or maybe that was the sugar... who knows but thanks for reviewing! This chap will focus mainly on one couple and then the rest of the chapters will alternate for which couple will be dominant.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


Isabelle and Hermione were glaring at each other at breakfast. Their next class was together and Hermione would have to deal with the fact that Isabelle wasn't going anywhere, well not anywhere soon. Isabelle and Pansy did stop their petty bickering and Angel and Meribeth stopped fighting too. They had to work together to get the Great Hall cleaned last night and it took forever!

  
  


George had moved everybody at the table down so he and Fred could sit by Herm and the others. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her and her chair closer to his and whispered something in her ear that made her blush profusely. Ron just sighed as he saw George continue to make Hermione blush. Then Lavender slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers and she gave his hand a squeeze.

  
  


"Ron it's time for Herbology, let's go down... early." She smirked as she saw Ron's ears redden. Then they grabbed their stuff and left. Harry was having an interesting conversation with Ginny about muggle sports. They ended up in a very heated argument about who was better in American baseball the Mets or the Yankees. Ginny was stuck on the Yankees but Harry said otherwise and they started arguing until Fred elbowed Harry a bit harder than necessary in the ribs.

  
  


"Five minutes until first class Harry so I suggest you eat something and stop arguing." Fred said. Both Ginny and Harry blushed and quickly ate some eggs. George and Hermione left to go um.... inspect an empty and unused classroom :) 

  
  


Isabelle was talking Draco into letting her practice with the team today after classes. He didn't want to let her saying it was too dangerous but she gave him her patented 'I am a Goddess, hear me roar' glare and he quickly said she could come and practice with the team. A few minutes later a bell rang signaling that it was time for them to start heading towards their first class. 

  
  


(AN: Can you tell I haven't decided who I want to write the chap about yet? Well I think this one will be about Draco and Isabelle too because I have to get in the Quidditch practice.)

  
  


During Herbology, Slytherins and Gryffindors were paired together in same sex couples and were assigned to weed the greenhouses. "Just what I need first thing in the morning." Pansy started complaining. Isabelle glared at her. She wasn't liking this anymore than the next person but whining wasn't going to make it better.

  
  


"So how did you guys clean the Great Hall last night?" Asked Hermione, Isabelle's partner, innocently. Pansy, Angel, Meribeth, and Isabelle all glared. Then they just ignored her and scowled. Isabelle, for some reason, didn't scowl but instead answered the question. 

  
  


"We swept and threw out garbage. It wasn't hard and it only took like an hour since most people know how to clean up after themselves." She said and shot a sideways glance towards Pansy. They would've had to clean it up anyways but Pansy just left all of her garbage from the entire night piled on a table so they had to clean it all up, no magic.

  
  


"Oh. Too bad you weren't allowed to use magic otherwise it would've taken a lot less time. You look tired....." Hermione said. Isabelle was going to say something pointed and witty but then replayed her conversation with the Gryffindor girl.

  
  


"Why are you being nice, Granger? We were glaring at each other not twenty minutes ago and now you want to make nice and pretend like we're friends... is it some sort of bet?" Isabelle asked, Hermione looked as if she'd really been shocked that Isabelle said that.

  
  


"Well sorry, I was attempting to be civil because my boyfriend informed me that you were the one who arranged for that band last night so we weren't stuck with Myrtle singing. Is it so horribly wrong to converse with somebody from another house?" Hermione clipped back. Isabelle blinked a few times and then sighed.

  
  


Pansy was talking adamantly with the Angel who was the next table over from hers. Why did the professor have to split them into girls greenhouse and boys greenhouse? Hermione and Isabelle slipped into a conversation with each other about their preference from books to boys to Quidditch. When it was time for second class they walked up to the school together talking like they'd been friends forever, maybe a Gryffindor could befriend a Slytherin.

  
  


Draco hadn't had nearly as nice a time as Isabelle. Ron, Harry, and Draco had t stay after class to pick up then mess they made. Draco and Harry got into a fight over something and Ron jumped int and they spilled a large bag of dirt. They had to clean it up by taking cup fulls of dirt and pouring it into the bag but Draco didn't want to be late so he levitated the rest of the dirt right back into the bag and left for Arithmacy.

  
  


Pansy, Lavender, and Isabelle all arrived to Divination late. They were late by like five seconds but Trelawney hadn't seemed to notice. The incense was so thick Isabelle started coughing and she asked to go to Madame Pompfry's to get something for her asthma. Trelawney said she could go but she sent Harry down with her, he seemed to have a problem with the incense as well. Pansy wanted to leave to but Trelawney said she couldn't so she sat down and pouted.

  
  


They didn't talk on their way to the infirmary or at least they didn't until Isabelle starting coughing so much she fell over on the stairs. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist before she could fall down the stairs though. Once her coughing fit was over she thanked him for saving her and they talked a bit about Quidditch. When they got to the infirmary Mme. Pompfry looked as though she were about to explode.

  
  


"I keep telling Sybil she's going to kill you kids with all that smoke. I'm going to tell Dumbledore, you guys are the umpteenth students to come down. Smoke inhalation is deadly I'm going to have a fitted conversation with her at lunch." And on and on she fumed while having Harry and Isabelle sit down and she gave them each a rather nasty tasting pink potion. She told them to lay down for a bit.

  
  


Isabelle snuck out as soon as Pompfry went into her office. Harry followed her and when they got in the hall Harry whispered fiercely, "What are you doing!?!?!"

  
  


She glared at him, "Getting my schedule switched. Trelawny is a crazy bat and she's making my asthma worse so I'm going to see Dumbledore to have my schedule switched." Isabelle said not bothering to whisper.

  
  


Harry didn't whisper now either, "You are going the wrong way. I'll show you to his office." Izzy begrudgingly accepted and they walked in silence to the gargoyle statue.

  
  


"What's the password?" Isabele asked, she hadn't even thought of that. But Harry didn't look surprised.

  
  


"It's always some sort of treat. Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans, Sugar Quill, Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle slid open when he said 'chocolate frogs' so apparently that was the password. Isabelle looked astounded and they walked down the moving staircase and the door to his office was open. Harry knocked, "Headmaster Dumbledore?"

  
  


"Harry, Isabelle... do come in...." Dumbledore smiled from behind his desk, "Tea or ho chocolate?"

  
  


"Tea would be lovely." Isabelle said as she sat down. Harry sat in the next chair and said he'd like a hot chocolate. "Thank you sir." She said as she sipped her tea. She was rather uncomfortable being in his office but the fact that another student was there somewhat comforted her.

  
  


"So what brings you to my office my students?" Dumbledore asked and then sipped his own tea. "Missing a class aren't you..... Divination?"

  
  


"Sir, that's why we're here. We have asthma and every time we enter Professor Trelawney's classroom we have asthma attacks because of all the smoke. I wanted to make a request that I be switched into Arithmacy, I'm not sure if Pot-- Harry... I'm not sure if Harry wants to switch though, he was just bringing me hear from getting treated by Madame Pompfry." Isabelle explained.

  
  


"I would like to switch to Arithmacy as well, Headmaster." Harry said as he and the headmaster both finished their drinks at the same time. Isabelle kept sipping hers because she wasn't going to gulp it down like she was a guy or anything. Dumbledore looked at both of them and then sat back in his chair to think.

  
  


"You may both switch but you need to catch up on almost four months of missed classes. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up over break. Go to Arithmacy now and tell your professor that you have been switched and then pick up your assignments. Good day, I'll see you at lunch!" Dumbledore said. Isabelle and Harry thanked him and left. 

  
  


They had five minutes before the end of second class so they had to hurry to the Arithmacy room and write down four months worth of assignments and notes. They ran all the way there and slowed down halfway down the hell from the room. Isabelle straightened her robes and hair and caught her breath and Harry did the same. Hey walked into the classroom (the door was open) and still looked flushed from running.

  
  


There were some whispers among the students but Hermione and Draco were staring at them with their eyebrows raised in curiosity. The professor (who teaches Arithmacy?) Gave them each already written assignment lists and instructed them to sit down and listen to the last few minutes of class. Draco and Hermione figured out that the two were now taking Arithmacy with them but why'd they leave whatever class they had. Then it registered with Hermione and she whispered to Draco who was sitting next to her, "They must have transferred out of Divination with Trelawny."

  
  


He nodded to Hermione and then suddenly started wondering why Grange was talking to him and why she cared about what Isabelle was doing, probably because she was with Potter.... After the bell for lunch had wrung Isabelle walked up to Draco and gave him a sly grin. Then she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her possessively and growled.

  
  


Harry turned the other way when they started kissing. They stopped soon enough by exaggerated coughing from Hermione. Isabelle blushed and turned to face Hermione with Draco's arms still around her. "Okay so spill, why'd you guys ditch the crazy bat?" Hermione said and smiled. Harry shook his head, Trelawny was the only teacher Hermione talked bad about. Hermione didn't even bad mouth Snape, she didn't like him but she didn't bash him like she did the Divination professor.

  
  


"Book worm the teacher's pet is bashing a teacher?!?!" Isabelle said as she gasped in mock horror. Isabelle laughed, "Like you said, she's a crazy bat. Plus she's trying to kill us. She's got so much incense up there you can't even see and I've got asthma!"

  
  


"She had an asthma attack because of the smoke and I was having an allergic reaction so Trel sent us to the infirmary and then we went to Dumbledore's and got switched." Harry said Plainly as he leaned against's a table.

  
  


"I'll copy all of our notes over for you Iz and I'll give them to you either tonight or on the train back tomorrow." Draco said.

  
  


Herm nodded, "Harry I'll copy my notes for you too. I'll give them to you after dinner." Isabelle yawned and leaned back against Draco, she loved having someone that would hold her, somebody that liked her for her not her money.

  
  


"I have Quidditch practice after dinner 'Mione so if you aren't up when i come upstairs then just leave them on the table or something." Harry said, "We should probably head down to lunch before we are later than we are now."

  
  


"Potter what are you talking about? Slytherin has practice after dinner." Draco said. Isabelle broke free of his hold and went back to the back of the room to grab her messenger bag that contained her books. Then she came back up front and heard of the scheduling conflict.

  
  


"Why don't we have an unscheduled practice game. We won't tell the teachers and it won't count towards the cup, just a fun game for practice." Isabelle compromised and Draco and Harry seemed to think about it.

  
  


"We'll talk to our teams but it sounds like a plan." Draco answered for himself and Harry. 

  
  


"Good, what time are we practicing?" Isabelle smiled. Draco looked confused and then it registered, "No. You are not going to play with us. I said you could practice but we are doing an actual game."

  
  


"Ah, ah, ah!" Isabelle said waving her finger in the air, "I beg to differ. It is still a practice because it doesn't count as a game. I am still playing." And she turned on her heal and walked out of the classroom with Hermione.

  
  


"Since when is Isabelle friends with Granger? And same with you too Potter...." Draco said as he exited the room and Harry followed closely. 

  
  


It was a rhetorical question but Harry saw fit to answer it, "Well Isabelle and Hermione came to a mutual agreement during first class and decided it wouldn't hurt not to hate each other anymore and I we are only acquaintances not friends. I'm the one that made sure she got transferred to Arithmacy. And that should answer your questions Malfoy.... see you for double potions this afternoon!" 

  
  


Harry ran to catch up with Hermione and Isabelle slowed down so the Gryffindors would enter first and she could walk with Draco. They'd go in a few minutes after Harry and Hermione just to make sure nobody thought they were walking together. They walked slowly.

  
  


"Why are Potter and Granger being so....." Draco trailed thinking for the word.

  
  


"Talkative, nice, FRIENDLY? Because. I found that 'Mione is a very .... interesting person and I dare say... she is my friend. I'm not sure about Potter but I'm not being cruel because I almost fell down the stairs during my asthma attack and he stopped me for falling so I guess I'm being nice..." Isabelle said

  
  


Lunch went by quickly and nobody but Dumbledore noticed the four come in late even though they came in separately he knew they were coming from the same place. Maybe these four students could bridge the gap between the opposing houses.....

  
  


Double-Potions and Herbology with Gryffindor and Slytherin always happened on Fridays and today was a Friday. None of the Gryffindors liked having both of their long classes with the other house and the feelings were mutual. Neville melted 2 couldrons trying to make veritisyrum and the only 3 groups made it correctly, according to the color, the effects would be tested later.

  
  


Isabelle had taken charge of her group and she was paired with Lavender. They'd both worked hard, but still together, to create their potion. They were the first group done and they had the rest of the period to start their essay on why Veritisyrum was a good thing. Draco was partnered with Pansy but all she did was sit there whining about Herbology being boring. Draco made the potion correctly as well. Hermione was partnered with Harry and they also got it done correctly and Hermione's essay was finished, handed in, and very long by the end of class. 

  
  


Ron had been paired with Neville so they had to try 3 times. The first two times, the cauldron had melted but the third time they ended with it being the wrong color. Snape handed out detention slips to everybody who hadn't finished their potions correctly. He sneered at Granger and Potter but smirked at Parker and Malfoy. Lavender didn't get any credit for the correctness of the potion at all but she didn't get detention so that showed that Snape recognized that she'd worked on it too. Why he ever gave Pansy points for anything was beyond anyone's understanding.

  
  


Dinner was also uneventful but it was soon over and the teams were out on the field. Everybody just thought it was a regular practice but they didn't know that there were two teams out at practice. It was a rather chilly evening but Isabelle could take it. She put on her cloak and grabbed her broom and was out on the field.

  
  


She muttered a small spell to keep her cloak from flying around everywhere if it got windy and mounted her broom. She took off and flew around the field a few times before she landed and sat on the stands waiting for the rest of the Gryffindor team to show up. The Slytherin team was already out there.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


AN: Yes I am evil but I felt this one was getting long enough and I have notes to type up for school. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Um..... oh yeah! Thanks for reviewing and let me know if you want Izzy to have amnesia. Here's the options: 

1) Draco has to go home for the holidays as much as he wants to stay until Isabelle wakes up from her fall off her broom. He leaves and Isabelle wakes up to find Harry asleep in the chair next to her bed. She assumes he is her boyfriend and when he wakes up to find she think's he's her boyfriend he goes along with it. 

OR

2) Isabelle falls off her broom and doesn't have amnesia so she decides to go home with Draco for the holidays since her aunt will be at Draco's visiting his mother anyways.

Let me know- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	8. A Little Play For Practice

Tripping And Falling

By. Chrissy

Part 8

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters except for Isabelle are owned by the Goddess, JK Rowling. Please don't sue because I own nothing you'd want.

  
  


Summery: A little quidditch off the record between Slyther and Gryffindor. How will Izzy fare?

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


Once both teams had arrived on the pitch and they had a ref the game started. Blaise Zabini was the ref even though she was a Slytherin because her younger sister was a Gryffindor so she wasn't favoring either house. Izzy got ready to fly again as she and everybody else who was playing took positions on the field. 

  
  


It was really cold out and it was slowly getting dark. She tried to remember the chaser moves that her cousin had taught her but wasn't doing a good job. 'Guess I'll just have to try my luck and see what happens.' Isabelle thought dismally.

  
  


They all took to the air and she soared over to the quaffle and took control of it. Isabelle then passed it to the other chaser and sped toward the Gryffindor goal posts. (AN: I have to Harry Potter my spell check it keeps trying to change the words. It wants to change quaffle into chiefly and Gryffindor into griping, not to mention Slytherin into slathering!) She shot but the quaffle was bounced back to the Gryffindor chasers by Ron, the Gryffindor keeper for the match.

  
  


As Isabelle and her counterpart for the match sped to the opposite side of the field, Malfoy and Potter looked from above at how well she was doing. Once the other chaser bot the quaffle and passed it to Isabelle she passed it back. Then he passed her the ball again and she remembered a move from her cousin's teachings about a zig zag. So they continued to pass it back and forth until they reached the goal and Isabelle flew high and the other dude flew low and they thought she had the ball and were waiting for her to score when the guy shot and got it through.

  
  


One point Slytherin- zero Gryiffindor. The wind was really starting to blow hard and Isabelle gripped her broom tightly, now wasn't the best time to be thinking of her fear of heights. She took a deep breath and went again after the quaffle that had progressed it's way across the pitch. She was about the get a pass from the dude (whom I don't feel like naming, lazy much.... yes! All the time ^_^ ) when a bludger came from out of nowhere (a.k.a Fred) and knocked her right off of her broom. 

  
  


Hermione was yelling various profanities at Fred while running onto the pitch to help Isabelle. George sent his own bludger at Fred as he landed. Draco and Harry were already on the ground and trying to wake her up. Not only had she fallen (Gee, that happens a lot but nobody else gets hurt but her, right?) From very high in the air, she also had a fever and had probably gotten sick while playing.

  
  


Hermione started arguing about how dangerous Quidditch was and Ron was muttering about how they had magic for a reason and they didn't need to carry her but Draco insisted on carrying her. Fred wanted to go see Pompfry as well because George hit him hard with that bludger.

  
  


They reached the hospital wing after running into Snape and McGonogal walking together in the hall. Pompfry immediately started working on Isabelle while Fred sat on the bed across from her as read Teen Witch Weekly, the magazine that was sitting on the side table. McGonogal and Snape ushered them all outside of the infirmary and started asking questions.

  
  


Draco answered, "We were both out there because of scheduling screw ups with the pitch so we decided to have a little play for practice. Isabelle was playing because she wanted to try and we didn't see anything wrong with it as long as she stayed out of the way of the bludgers....." he whispered the part about bludgers and fell silent.

  
  


Harry finished for him, "The Slytherin Beaters weren't paying attention and neither was Isabelle and she got hit. We think she started playing with a cold and her fever worsened as she played so she didn't have enough strength to remain conscious after the fall."

  
  


Draco nodded. Snape looked indifferent, "What was the score?" McGonogal looked very upset with that question, "Who's idea was it to have to teams have 'a little play for practice' without teacher permission?"

  
  


"Score was 1 Gryffindor and 1 Slytherin." Fred piped up from inside the infirmary. 

  
  


"I did", Draco and Harry both answered McGonogal's question at the same time. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Gave them both detention and then stopped Snape from threatening Hermione's prefect-ship.

  
  


"You were there Ms. Granger and you are a prefect. You could've stopped them from playing and next time you are out of line you will no longer be able to call yourself a prefect." Snape drawled monotonously.

  
  


"Severus-" Minerva began but was cut up by Draco

  
  


"You know damn well she is a talented witch but there is no way she could stop Potter and myself from facing off. We out-power her any day." Draco said, Hermione looked miffed but decided not to bring it up just yet because he was trying to save her.

  
  


"Same goes for you Malfoy- I'm sure your father wouldn't like it if you were no longer a prefect." McGonogal said as she walked back into the infirmary to check on Isabelle and help Pompfry.

  
  


"Never mind her Malfoy, you will always be a prefect." Hermione and Snape said in practically perfect synchronization. Hermione blushed and Snape scowled realizing they'd said the same thing. Herm sat on a bench and George held her telling her Isabelle would be fine. Snape returned to the dungeons or something because he walked off. Harry and Draco were pacing wildly. When Fred came out George, Harry, Draco and Ron (who'd come up a few minutes after they did) jumped him and started cursing and hexing him. Sure it was part of the game but she could be seriously injured now!

  
  


Minerva stopped it and brought Fred back inside. She gave Ron, George, Harry and Draco detention (AGAIN!) And went back to helping Pompfry. She instructed Hermione to take the others back to the common room and Malfoy should go to his. They moped around for a bit and took their sweet ass time going but they went in silence.

  
  


Stupid Fred stayed away from them even after he left the infirmary. Malfoy stayed in the common room while the others were also awaiting news in the Gryffindor common room. Harry said he was tired and went up to the dorm. He took his invisibility cloak and snuck out the door when Lavender and Parvati came in from Hogsmede.

  
  


He snuck all to way to the infirmary and was hallway in the door when he walked into something invisible. As far as he knew, he was the only one with an invisibility cloak in Hogwarts so this other person must've used a potion, "Who's there?" He whispered.

  
  


Draco shooshed him, "Shut up Potter!" and they continued to sneaking it. They got into the room that Isabelle was in (the door was open) and watched Pompfry explain to Dumbledore that she was suffering from some sort of flu that no potions or spells were working against. Isabelle had been fix from the fall but the flu was really hurting her.

  
  


'I didn't even know she was sick....' Draco thought as he sat on the bed next to Isabelle's and stared at her pained face which scrunched itself up in frustration and pain every few seconds. Harry sat on the bed across from hers and watched her, not knowing where Draco had gone.

  
  


'I thought she looked fine... maybe Voldemort cursed her or something because of me...' Harry thought. He always thought that whenever something was bad, it was Voldemort so this was a natural assumption for him. Draco's thoughts were much more reasonable, on the other hand he didn't have Voldemort after him either..

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


AN: So it's a lot shorter than the last part- not my fault I'm a busy girl! Um I still need to know which option you want.

  
  


Thanks for reviewing and let me know if you want Izzy to have amnesia. Here's the options: 

1) Draco has to go home for the holidays as much as he wants to stay until Isabelle wakes up from her fall off her broom. He leaves and Isabelle wakes up to find Harry asleep in the chair next to her bed. She assumes he is her boyfriend and when he wakes up to find she think's he's her boyfriend he goes along with it. 

OR

2) Isabelle falls off her broom and doesn't have amnesia so she decides to go home with Draco for the holidays since her aunt will be at Draco's visiting his mother anyways.

Let me know- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	9. Blaise's Discovery

Draco and Harry sat down and watched Isabelle sleep. She was actually just unconscious but they figured it was basically the same thing. The two had nothing else to do so Draco cast a silencing charm on the room before prompting Harry, "Why do you like her?"

Harry was a bit taken aback by Draco's straight forwardness but replied anyways, "Because I think she's a very nice person and she is the most mysteriously interesting person I know." Draco just blinked so Harry elaborated, "In other words.... it's not just because she's pretty."

  
  


'Yeah right....' Draco thought but instead he said, "Fine. Who has been sick lately that could've gotten Isabelle sick?" He asked it more to himself than Harry but they both came to the same conclusion, Hermione.

  
  


"She was sick all last week..... 105 fever until George carried her to Madame Pomfrey..... Ron just sat in the common room brooding because she was being nice to you and Isabelle as well as defending you two to him. He must think we're all insane..... Wait. Why are you friends with Hermione anyways? She is a muggle-born and George is a Weasley. Why are you associating with them?"

  
  


"I am friends with Hermione because Isabelle is and because she has a brilliant mind that, even my father must admit, is capable of more than most of the pure bloods ever. George is just cursed with the Weasley name.... Fred is a great big prat who I am going to kill and Ron can go sod off. George is the only reasonable one of the bunch." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Now that we're being all chummy, Potter, why don't you tell me what you found in that little notebook Izzy lost."

  
  


"Just some potion notes and notes from you, Herm, and George..... er.... I mean... what notebook? Isabelle lost a notebook?" Harry blushed, not that Draco could see it. "I guess I set myself up for that one...."

  
  


"That you did. Just give it to me or Blaise later and we'll say we found it in the common room or something. Wouldn't want to scare her with the prospect of you stalking her." Draco smiled but Harry could see it because his potion was wearing off.

  
  


"Why are you smiling Draco? Yes I can see you...." Harry said

  
  


"Oh........ I was just thinking. I guess you'll have to share your invisibility cloak now that I have no way to get out...." Draco said. Harry gave him a look that could be deciphered plainly now that he'd taken the cloak off. The look clearly said 'You tell me what you were thinking about and I'll let you share.... maybe.' So, Draco explained, "I was thinking that if she stays like this that maybe she won't have to worry about going home for the holidays."

  
  


"Don't talk like that she wouldn't want to stay like this and there is no reason why she wouldn't want to go home....." Harry said

  
  


"You don't know her, do you? If you did you would know she'd rather be comatose. But anyways.... I'm glad we've had this opportunity to chat, Potter. I really must be going now." Draco said as he slid out of the room leaving Harry and the invisibility cloak to follow behind him.

  
  


As soon as Harry returned to the common room he told Hermione everything. Ron was off brooding by the window and hadn't heard anything. Fred was playing chess with Angeline and losing terribly. Lavender was trying to cheer Ron up but he would hear nothing of it.

  
  


"So he actually complemented George and I? I knew Isabelle would help him break free of his father...... I always thought that he might actually be on our side. He's got a lot of pressure from his father though........" Hermione started going on about that before harry nudged her and let her know that she was thinking out loud again. 

"Well, I think I'm going to shower and then I'll go to sleep. Wake me up if Isabelle's condition changes. 'night Hermione." And harry went upstairs into the boys dorms.

  
  


Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dorms, Draco was just getting out of the shower when Blaise came bursting into the boys shower room. She turned around immediately and waited for Draco to get a towel on. "Blaise what was so urgent that you had to come into the boys showers? I mean, I know you want me but to become a peeping Tom....."

  
  


Blaise moaned, "Oh come on! You know it isn't like that. I figured that you'd want to know when Izzy woke up. I only know because I was in the Medical ward getting...er..... some things. I don't think anybody else knows. I have more of that invisibility potion if you want me to go get it while you dress......."

  
  


"You can keep your invisibility draught. Thank you Blaise..... this means a lot that you came and told me. Don't tell anybody else, please......" Draco said to her while moving towards the door that connected the bathrooms to his dorm.

  
  


"No problem Draco. Um..... go get dressed!" Blaise blushed and ran into the common room to write a note to her sister. They had a secret way to communicate..... nobody knew how but them. They had diaries that were joined together so you could see what the other one wrote but the girls only used those when they were in their dorms or common rooms. The other way was that Blaise and her sister would exchange notes through house elves, they were friends with all the elves even though they were still secret members of S.P.E.W.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After dressing Draco had rushed right to the hospital wing. He didn't care if Pomfrey knew he was there. He slowed to a walk as he reached the entrance of one of the doors that lead the Izzy's room. After entering the hospital wing Pomfrey and McGonagal saw him and hurried him into the room saying she was asking for him.

  
  


Isabel was sitting up in her bed telling Professor Dumbledore that she hadn't felt ill and hadn't thought she had needed medical attention until now. As soon as she noticed Draco, which was immediately after he entered the room, she moved quickly towards him and hugged him. "Draco I'm so sorry if I worried you! It's all my fault that I didn't tell you that I was sick. Madame Pomfrey didn't know I was anemic so she thought I had some freaky magical sickness that wasn't treatable. I'm so sorry......." She said as Draco held her and rubbed her back a bit as he carried her back to bed. Dumbledore had since left the room to allow them privacy.

"It isn't your fault Izzy. Are you sure you feel alright? Did you hear any of the conversation Potter and I had earlier when we snuck in?" Draco asked in a low and soothing voice. He wiped her tears and covered her with her blanket.

  
  


"I'm sure I feel fine. You needn't worry about me! I didn't hear anything you said but for some reason I think I heard what he was thinking. I was having some strange dream where I was sitting in a black room where all I heard was him saying it was all his fault and maybe Voldemort was after me because of him...... I don't know why..... you really should tell him that me being sick had nothing to do with Voldemort. I'm sorry I made everyone worry. I really shouldn't play Quidditch if I'm just going to trouble everyone with an injury that people get all the time. I'm sure that games don't stop when anyone else gets hit with a bludger......." Isabelle couldn't stop rambling.

  
  


"Shhhhh..... Izzy..... I'm sure that if you hadn't been ill you could've dealt with the bludger hit. Don't give up on playing entirely. The game was unimportant. Don't you worry either, I'll tell Potter for you. You need to get some rest. Why don't you go back to sleep Iz...." Draco said, "I'll come back later....."

  
  


"Draco wait!" Isabelle called after him. He paused near the door and turned around, "Make sure my parents don't find out, please! And....... Draco.... do you think that maybe I could take you up on your offer..... that is if it still stands...... I'd love to go home with you for holiday."

  
  


"Sure thing. I'll let my mother know you'll be coming and have her alert your parents. They'll never know about this. Now please rest." Draco left. He had a quick conversation with Dumbledore about Isabelle's dream and about her parents. 

  
  


When he returned to the common room Blaise was holding parchment and looking at Draco. He walked right to her, "Is that from her parents? Give it here." Blaise gave it up quickly. She'd read it of course because the owl had given it to her. It was written to Isabelle but she'd read it anyways because she knew Isabelle wouldn't mind. When Draco read it his face fell.

  
  


"Isabelle, When you come home on holiday you will meet your future husband. Congratulations darling, we've found a lovely young gentleman who will handle our money and business properly. We know you won't be too happy because it is an arranged marriage but just remember that our marriage was arranged too and your brother's marriage is doing great. Love always, Mum and Dad." Draco read that letter over and over. Who could her parents possibly be giving her to? Should he tell her? Would she still be able to escape to his house? At that moment and another owl knocked on the window and flew to him as soon as the window was opened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Now for the Author's note! For this authors note I have decided to include the FAQ of Tripping and Falling.

  
  


Q: Why are all of Isabelle's spells in French while all spells are supposed to be in Latin?

A: Because I speak French, not Latin. I'm working on it, though. Soon enough I'll have that fixed up and all spells will be in Latin. Perfect conjugation I cannot promise, sorry!

  
  


Q: What does Ron think of the D/I/Hr/H/G friendship?

A: he thinks they're insane hence this chapter's constant brooding.

  
  


Q: Why the heck are her parents arranging a marriage for her, especially when she's too young to marry?

A: Because that's just how her family does things. Her parents do love each other but they didn't start that way. Her Aunt didn't marry Lucius because she was promised to another. But, aren't we all glad that happened?

  
  


Q: What happened to the vote for amnesia or not thing?

A: I got tired of waiting for the vote and finally decided to throw the ideas out and use this instead. However, if you guys want I could always write alternate endings to go with those choices.

  
  


If you have any other questions feel free to ask them in your reviews and I'll answer them. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
